New Year's Eve Of Piston Peak
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: This is the new story created by Christian1011 to follow the events of "Dusty's Greatest Gift". Dusty and his friends will be celebrating their New Year's Eve Celebration along with the same people who celebrated their Christmas Eve Celebration earlier. Filled with more words and romance, witness the New Year's Eve Celebration of The Piston Peak Air Attack Team!
1. Preparations

_**This is the new story of my story legacy. After achieving such opportunities today, i decided to publish this story since the 2015 New Year's Eve is now nearing. Please enjoy this new story and review by the way!**_

_**PS: Some of my story updating will be postponed so that i can have extra time in updating this new one but i don't know if i would continue on since i'm badly poisoned by the prolonged exposure to gunpowder used for the Philippine Marksmanship War though. This is also the new story requested by Damander E. Once again, please enjoy reading!  
**_

* * *

Chapter 1 - Preparations

After Piston Peak celebrated Christmas Eve with such joy and success, they will be expecting a new holiday...New Year's Eve. The Piston Peak Air Attack Team prepared their air base again and they cleaned any stuff that were already used on Christmas Eve. Dusty was excited indeed...

"Ahh, Finally! New Year's Eve is coming soon! I can't wait to use some pyrotechnics." - Dusty said -

"Wait, you like dangerous fireworks and firecrackers?" - Dipper asked -

"Hell yeah, Dipper! The booming and explosions of dangerous pyrotechnics reminded my true self." - Dusty replied -

Then Blade approached them...

"Guys, you're done in cleaning and organizing the hangars?" - Blade asked -

"Yes, Blade. We're already done with that tasks a few hours ago." - Dusty replied -

"We also prepared the decorations too." - Dipper added -

Blade was pleased to hear that...

"Oh, good. Well done, guys. We might enjoy our next holiday sooner or later." - Blade replied, smiling -

As Blade leaves the hangar, Dusty and Dipper were doing their extra chores together.

Meanwhile, Cabbie was organizing with his items in his own hangar. Maru approached him to have a chat...

"Hey, Cabbie. Are you're preparing for the New Year's Eve Celebration?" - Maru asked -

"Yes, Maru. I'm ready for the next holiday of my life. New Year's Eve reminded my old memories during the Vietnam War." - Cabbie replied -

"Really?" - Maru pondered -

"Yeah, it's true. We had held a Veteran Celebration, despite our official defeat in the Vietnam War." - Cabbie replied, remembering his bittersweet memories -

"Ouch enough." - Maru added -

Then they hear some squealing and laughing. Then they saw Dusty and Dipper playing and chasing around the tarmacs. Maru and Cabbie then sighed upon seeing this encounter...

"Despite of everything, we're grateful to see Dusty and Dipper in their good moods today and for the next holiday that we will be expecting soon." - Maru said -

''Yeah, you're right. They're meant to be together...as a couple." - Cabbie added -

Maru and Cabbie then continued on witnessing the playful chasing of Dusty and Lil' Dipper.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 1. Despite of my illness and injuries that i suffered right now, i'm so glad that i can still gonna post this, despite the short words. Stay tuned for Chapter 2, everyone!**_


	2. Pyrotechnics Part 1

_**This is the 2nd chapter of the whole story. Despite the fact that i'm being shot by my opponents in the final stages of the Philippine Marksmanship War, i can still gonna update this story with a new chapter even when the bullets nearly penetrated through my armor and flesh. Please enjoy reading this and review about the chapter if you wanted to.**_

_**PS: You guys might find this chapter hilarious! *Snickers***_

* * *

Chapter 2 - Pyrotechnics Part 1

The Smokejumpers were making makeshift wooden platforms made from the logs delivered by Windlifter. Dusty and Dipper approached them...

"Hey, guys. What are you doing?" - Dusty asked -

"We're making wooden platforms for the skyrockets, Dusty." - Dynamite replied -

"Wait, you guys will launch skyrockets from that?" - Dusty asked -

"Yeah because we ordered some mislabeled skyrockets a few moments ago and once we inspected them all, we realized they didn't have any sticks glued or tied on it so that's why we're making these makeshift wooden skyrocket platforms to launch these babies vertically." - Drip replied -

"Does the skyrockets explodes loudly enough, Drip?" - Dipper asked -

"Not much, Dipper but quite enough to be tolerated by your ears." - Drip replied -

"Huh?" - Dusty pondered, not getting to the point by Drip's words -

Drip prepared a few skyrockets from a opened crate that reads "High Explosive Skyrockets". He placed it on the wooden platforms and Dynamite prepared her box of matches...

"Ok, guys. We'll going to test these but let's spare some other skyrockets because these skyrockets were quite expensive to the local markets and shops." - Dynamite said, grabbing hold a match -

The other smokejumpers took cover behind the wings of Dusty and Dipper. Dusty, Dipper and the others then watched as Dynamite lit the match she was holding. She then ignited the skyrocket's fuses and the skyrockets flew to the sky simultaneously. Seconds later, it explodes in colorful fireballs. Everyone were delighted to see it...

"Wow! Look at those fireballs! It changes color!" - Dusty hollered, witnessing the fireballs in the skies expand -

"Now, this is my specialty for this year!" - Dipper added -

As the colorful fireballs continued to expand in the skies above their heads, everyone cheered by it's splendor even Blade saw this coming from a considerable distance away from them. When it faded away, Drip decided to launch more skyrockets to the skies...

"Ok, guys. I'll launch more skyrockets!" - Drip said -

"Drip took a large high explosive skyrocket from the opened crate but this time, he attached a stick to it using Maru's duct tape. As he tried to reach for a match, everyone took cover again since they never expected to launch a pyrotechnic in that style/manner before...

"Guys! I'm going to launch this rocket with my own hands!" - Drip said, igniting the skyrocket he was holding with his lit matchstick -

Drip ignited his skyrocket but as he ignited it's long fuse, he saw some words that surprised him. It reads "High Velocity High Explosive Skyrocket"

Once he saw that, he was shocked...

"Oh, crap!" - Drip exclaimed in shock -

He was then suddenly propelled with such force. Drip was still holding to his ignited skyrocket, zooming at any directions. He was flying in repeating turns and loops. Dusty, Dipper and the other Smokejumpers were surprised when Drip was flying on the skyrocket he was holding!

"Man, that's one crazy smokejumper." - Blackout said -

"You can say that again, Blackout." - Dynamite added -

After Drip made some loops, he finally let go of his skyrocket and he landed to the ground hard. He and the others then saw the skyrocket flying straight into the skies above before it explodes loudly and in large colorful fireballs. Drip then recovered from his risky flight...

"Ok, guys. I just wanted to say something...Don't try this at home!" - Drip said -

Upon hearing this, everyone laughed out loud.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 2. Dusty and his friends were testing out some skyrockets but Drip launched one in a risky way and as a result, he flew to the skies above but no further injuries ensued. Stay tuned for Chapter 3, everyone!**_


	3. Pyrotechnics Part 2

_**This is my 3rd chapter of the whole story. After participating some shootouts with Filipino-made Powder Guns, i fought myself so that i could gain experience to update this new chapter of mine. Please review the chapter if you wanted to and enjoy reading!**_

_**PS: I almost ran out of time to spend on updating this chapter because the Marksmanship War escalated. During the past 48 hours, i been expecting heavier resistance from my opponents because they used more weapons that added their edge to firepower. By the time you guys read this new chapter, take note that i might delayed this story updating because i'll be spending my other time to buy more Powder Guns and Powder Blank Ammunition for the escalating crisis in the following hours. Once again, please enjoy reading!**_

* * *

Chapter 3 - Pyrotechnics Part 2

Later that night, everyone was done in refurnishing the whole air base and some of them were already launching the skyrockets that they had. Blade noticed them from his own eyes. The Smokejumpers were now launching the skyrockets with haste while Dusty and Dipper watched them for long periods of time. Blade then approached them...

"Hey, guys. You're still watching the early fireworks for hours together." - Blade said -

"Well...that's uncontrollable romance, Blade. When that plane went to a known place, his or her partner also follows." - Dusty replied -

"Even though some people said that we're just best friends, we're in fact a true couple." - Dipper added -

Upon saying that, Blade didn't reply since their words surprised him. He took a few minutes before replying...

"Ok, guys. Just call me if you guys needed anything." - Blade replied -

"We'll do, Blade." - Dusty and Dipper replied back -

Blade left them. Dusty and Dipper had a chance to have a chat with each other...

"So, How's my Dipper today?" - Dusty asked -

"It's good, Dustmuffin. I'm having a blast in watching the early fireworks beside with you all day." - Dipper replied -

"Well, every plane needed to compliment about their partner's appearance that gives them mood boosts on any particular day or purpose. I mean every plane must keep their partners elated at all times." - Dusty said -

Dipper was deeply complimented by her words. Dusty then placed his main wheel on her's and a quick kiss on her side, almost right near to her mouth. Dipper was in bliss as his hot lips pressed her slightly cold "cheek"...

"Dipper, i think i need to ask someone. I'll be right back for your own heart." - Dusty whispered on her ears on his evil-like voice, snickering -

He then left her to ask someone. Dipper remained in total shock and bliss due to his quick, sweet kiss that she later passed out from the excitement and she collapsed on her landing gear wheels with a smile on her face. Maru, Cabbie and The Smokejumpers noticed her fainting...

"Dipper, are you ok?" - Dynamite asked -

Dipper didn't reply. Her smile was still visible to their own point of views. Maru, who was now getting worried by this, decided to do the unbearable...

"Guys, i'll splash her with water!" - Maru said -

Maru took a bucket and he filled it up with water. He then splashed it on her face. Upon doing that, Dipper was revived from her excitement...

"What the? Where i'm i? I didn't just got kissed by a firefighter, didn't i?" - Dipper recovered -

"Kissed? What are you talking about, Dipper?" - Dynamite asked -

"I got kissed by Dusty again but this time, his kiss is more blissful than before." - Dipper replied -

Upon hearing that, everyone was surprised and they finally realized their new revelations...

"Oh my! If this relationship continued, that's equal to Dipper Crophopper soon indeed!" - Maru though to himself -

...

Meanwhile, Dusty came to see Blade. Blade saw him coming...

"Hey, Dusty. How's your day?" - Blade asked, sipping on his can of oil -

"It's good. I just gave Dipper a kiss again." - Dusty replied -

Blade was surprised to hear that and he coughed on his drink...

"You kissed her again?!" - Blade exclaimed -

"Yes, Blade. That's what couples do in this universe." - Dusty replied -

"Man...if you continued your relationships with her, you might end up on marrying her." - Blade said, continued on drinking his can of oil -

Dusty was surprised to hear that before. No one ever told him about that in his whole life...

"Marrying her? That's good, Blade. I might changed my name to Lil' Dusty or i might changed her name to Dipper Crophopper if we do that." - Dusty said, smiling -

Upon hearing that unbearable words again, Blade nearly choked on his drink but he forcibly spitted his drinks from his mouth...

"D-Dipper Crophopper?! Man, you're quite formal enough!" - Blade exclaimed in surprised -

"I know, Blade. By the way, is the pyrotechnics ready?" - Dusty asked -

"Oh, yeah. We have ordered 2 crates full of skyrockets and firecrackers imported from Israel. All what we need to do is to pay the wages...err...i mean the fees." - Blade replied -

"How much do we need to pay the fees, Blade?" - Dusty asked -

"Around $5000, Dusty. A fairly good price to spend from our financial budgets." - Blade replied -

Windlifter then arrived...

"Dusty, Dipper needs you. I mean now." - Windlifter said -

"Ok, Windlifter. Tell her that i'm on the way." - Dusty replied -

Windlifter then leaves. Dusty then turned to Blade...

"I'll pay half of the fees with my financial savings, Blade so that the budget here is gonna be spared. I been saving money for years of active service." - Dusty said, leaving the hangar -

Blade heard this and he was pleased...

"Thanks for your generosity, Dusty." - Blade replied -

Blade then saw Dusty approaching to help a newly-revived Dipper...

"Man, he never gets old by that." - Blade thought to himself -

Blade then sighed.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 3. Everything seems to be ready for the 2015 New Year's Eve here at Piston Peak Air Base. Stay tuned for Chapter 4, everyone!**_


	4. New Year's Resolutions

_**This is the 4th chapter of the whole story. To keep in touch with this story that i'm updating i kept watching it's movie so that i could gain some inspiration to update this new chapter with more words. Please enjoy and review by the way!**_

_**PS: The movies that i'm talking about is Planes 2: Fire and Rescue. I been watching that all day just for me to gain some influences from it to mold this 4th chapter. Once again, enjoy reading!**_

* * *

Chapter 4 - New Year's Resolutions

Days passed and New Year's Eve is now nearing for the people of Piston Peak. Dusty, Blade and Windlifter finally received the extra crates of Pyrotechnics, hence Skyrockets and Firecrackers, from Israel. Dusty payed half of it's price while Blade payed the other half. While Dusty, Blade and Windlifter prepared the crates, Maru offered them a hand...

"Hey, guys. Need any help?" - Maru offered -

"Sure, Maru. You and Dusty carry that crate to my hangar. I'll handle this one." - Blade replied -

Maru assisted Dusty on carrying the crate while Blade carried the other with the use of their grappling hooks. They carried the crates with extreme care since they were all sensitive to shock and impact. They don't want to get blasted with black powder or shrapnel...

Meanwhile, Dipper, Cabbie and the Smokejumpers prepared their own New Year's Resolutions. Every New Year Resolution made is like an equivalent to a honest promise...

"My New Year's Resolution is that i'll be swift and well-responsive." - Dynamite said -

"My Resolution will be that i will be friends with Maru forever." - Drip added -

"Man, Drip...You could say that again. You wish to be friends with Maru forever while i wish that i'll be more than careful on doing my own stunts." - Blackout added, snickering -

"My New Year's Resolution of 2015 is that i'll be more productive to the others that i know." - Pinecone added -

"Well...My Resolution is that i should bear in mind the advise of my other old friends because it sometimes give you some clues to one's future." - Cabbie added -

"Hmm...I don't know my New Year's Resolution yet but i wish that i will stay strong for the next tasks of this firefighting career." - Windlifter added -

Dipper was satisfied to hear her friends saying their own New Year's Resolutions...

"Great, guys! I love to hear your resolutions for New Year's Eve. My New Year's Resolution by the way is that i'll be more faithful to my Dustmuffin with all of my life and to my last breath." - Dipper said -

Everyone were quite stunned indeed by her words. They realized that she gonna contribute her life or heart to Dusty forever. Everyone was now thinking their fate...a good fate they mean. Dipper then asked her friends...

"Is anyone here who didn't said their New Year's Resolutions yet?" - Dipper asked -

"I think Dusty, Maru, and Blade didn't said their Resolutions yet, Dipper." - Dynamite replied -

"Ok, Please call them for me." - Dipper requested -

"I'll do as you command." - Dynamite replied -

Dynamite went out to call them out. No else replied so Dynamite searched for them. She then saw them by Blade's Hangar. She approached them...

"Guys. I been looking everywhere for you all. Share your time in the Smokejumper's garage for moment so we can hear your New Year's Resolutions." - Dynamie said -

Dusty, Maru and Blade was then being escorted by Dipper to the said garage. Then they were all asked by Dipper...

"Ok, guys. What would be your New Year's Resolution for 2015?" - Dipper asked -

"Boy...My own Resolution that i can be more unstoppable in doing other tasks." - Blade said -

"I wish that i could mend or help other people up by conventional means." - Maru added -

Then all of them looked on Dusty with very eager faces. They were waiting for his words..

"Well, guys. Since you're all looking at me like that, i'll say that my New Year's Resolution is that i will trust every firefighter that i ever known. Also, i'll gonna spend some extra time to my career and to spend my whole life with my Dipper so that my legacy will be continued at her name." - Dusty said -

Everyone was swayed by his words but Dipper was swayed even deeper that her heart was almost crying with joy. A tear then leaked from her eye and she smiled before he giggled at his words...

"You promise, Dusty?" - Dipper asked -

"I promise, Dipper." - Dusty replied -

Dipper gave him a kiss on his nose cone while the others cheered.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 4. Dusty and his friends had only a few days left for the 2015 New Year's Eve on Piston Peak. Stay tuned for the last chapter, everyone!**_


	5. The 2015 New Year's Eve Celebration

_**This is the last chapter of this story. By the time you guys read this one, i will now participate the last but colossal shootout of the Philippine Marksmanship War along with my other Filipino accomplices and the powder gun arsenals that i had. I'll also awaited the war's outcome soon in the last battle of this war. Please enjoy reading this and review by the way!**_

_**PS: Happy New Year and God Bless from the Philippines!**_

* * *

Chapter 5 - The 2015 New Year's Eve Celebration Of Piston Peak

Dusty woke up from his hangar when he heard some early loud trumpet sounds and pyrotechnic explosions. He went out and he saw everyone was now using their pyrotechnics with matches and lighters...

"Whoa! Guys, you awaken me much today!" - Dusty said -

"Well, good thing you woke up to see and hear these because today's New Year's Eve." - Maru replied -

Dusty enjoyed his extra time on watching the early fireworks. Minutes later, Blade approached him...

"Dusty, you have a lot of visitors today." - Blade said -

"Really? Who are they?" - Dusty asked -

Then Dottie, Chug, Skipper, Sparky and Mayday arrived...

"Hey, Duster! Happy New Year!" - Chug greeted -

Dusty was surprised to see them all...

"Hey, guys! Good thing you guys decided to spend today's New Year's Eve Celebration here in Piston Peak. I though that you guys might spend your time in Propwash Junction." - Dusty replied -

"We just wanted to spend our time here in Piston Peak Air Base with you and your base...err...i mean best friends, Dusty. We just wanted to see you firefighters celebrate the first hours of 2015." - Skipper said -

"We also brought extra meals, supplies and dangerous pyrotechnics so that we could celebrate today's New Year's Eve Celebration." - Dottie added -

"Grand! We can celebrate New Year's Eve today in here!" - Dusty remarked, joyfully -

The others like Dipper, Cabbie, Maru, Blade, Windlifter and the Smokejumpers cheered with such joy and overflowing happiness...

...

Later that night, the clean and starry night of Piston Peak was now filled with colorful fireballs emitted from the exploded skyrockets. The streets were filled with cheers from people celebrating on the top of their lungs and pyrotechnic explosions from firecrackers and other pyrotechnics. The Lodge was also filled with a lot of civilians and VIPs whom celebrated New Year's Eve Celebration of 2015. In Piston Peak Air Base, the celebration there was even more extreme. Blade, Skipper, Mayday and Windlifter were chatting like old buddies, Maru prepared meals along with Dottie, Patch and Sparky while The Smokejumpers were singing _**Auld Lang Syne **_along with Dusty and Dipper on the top of their lungs...

...

_**Dusty:**_

_**Should old acquaintance be forgot,**_  
_** and never brought to mind?**_  
_** Should old acquaintance be forgot,**_  
_** and days of long ago?**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**For days of long ago, my dear,**_  
_** for days of long ago,**_  
_** we'll take a cup of kindness yet,**_  
_** for days of long ago.**_

_**Dipper:**_

_**And surely you'll buy your pint cup!**_  
_** and surely I'll buy mine!**_  
_** And we'll take a cup o' kindness yet,**_  
_** for days of long ago.**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**For days of long ago, my dear,**_  
_** for days of long ago,**_  
_** we'll take a cup of kindness yet,**_  
_** for days of long ago.**_

_**Dusty and Dipper:**_

_**We two have run about the slopes,**_  
_** and picked the daisies fine;**_  
_** But we've wandered many a weary foot,**_  
_** since days of long ago.**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**For days of long ago, my dear,**_  
_** for days of long ago,**_  
_** we'll take a cup of kindness yet,**_  
_** for days of long ago.**_

Blade, Maru, Cabbie, Windlifter and Patch joined their singing...

"Hey, guys! Let us join in the singing!" - Blade said -

"Sure, Blade. Come sing with us today." - Dusty replied -

They then continued their singing...

...

_**Blade and Windlifter:**_

_**We two have paddled in the stream,**_  
_** from morning sun till dine;**_  
_** But seas between us broad have roared**_  
_** since days of long ago**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**For days of long ago, my dear,**_  
_** for days of long ago,**_  
_** we'll take a cup of kindness yet,**_  
_** for days of long ago.**_

_**Maru and Patch:**_

_**And there's a hand my trusty friend!**_  
_** And give me a hand o' thine!**_  
_** And we'll take a right good-will draught,**_  
_** for days of long ago.**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**For days of long ago, my dear,**_  
_** for days of long ago,**_  
_** we'll take a cup of kindness yet,**_  
_** for days of long ago.**_

...

After they sang that traditional song, the Smokejumpers then approached to the stored pyrotechnics...

"Ok, guys! Let's launch the pyrotechnics today!" - Dynamite said -

The Smokejumpers then placed a lot of skyrockets in the wooden skyrocket platforms they made a few days ago. They then ignited all of the skyrockets by their fuses. The skyrockets then flew to the night skies above and they explodes in colorful fireballs that can been seen even from The Lodge. As they launch a lot of pyrotechnics to the skies above, the others watched. Dusty and Dipper were in the front, watching side by side...

"Well, there's your gift. The colorful fireballs will sure shine in your eyes." - Dusty said -

"Yeah. You too, Dusty." - Dipper replied -

Dusty and Dipper then gazed their eyes and kissed while the fireworks continued. Not away from them, Maru, Dottie and Patch were watching the moment in surprise...

"Maru, Patch...They're in again." - Dottie said -

"Yeah, Dottie. I noticed that." - Maru replied -

"Dottie, i think that they will be married soon." - Patch added -

"Ok, then. I'll let him continue his relationships with her." - Dottie replied -

They all then sighed as they continued to watch the colorful fireworks and the romantic kiss of Dusty and Lil' Dipper.

New Year's Eve Of 2015 is finally came for Piston Peak indeed.

* * *

_**This is the end of the last chapter and this is also the official end of the whole story. The Piston Peak Air Attack Team celebrated their New Year's Eve Celebration along with all of the accomplices from Propwash Junction. This is Christian1011, signing off!**_

_**PS: Once again, Happy New Year and God Bless from the Philippines by the way!**_


End file.
